The invention relates generally to a covering for seating devices for children, and more particularly relates to a covering which can be easily secured to a typical seating device for infants or young children, such as a car seat, stroller, swing, infant carrier, etc., and which facilitates the covering of the child while seated.
Young children are especially sensitive to variations in temperature as a result of their insufficiently developed hypothalamic temperature regulation mechanisms and relatively high skin surface area to body mass ratio. As a result, it is generally advisable to wrap such small children in blankets or the like even at temperatures which most adults would perceive to be pleasantly cool. However, this can present problems when young children are seated in stationary seating devices or are conveyed in portable seating devices such as infant carriers, strollers, car seats, or the like. The use of separate blankets with such seating devices is often cumbersome, requiring the tucking of the ends of such blankets into insufficient spaces beneath or next to the child, which is often unsatisfactory from the point of view of insulation, since gaps are often present through which cold air may pass. In addition, the presence of the tucked-in blanket is often uncomfortable for the child. However, if the blanket is not tucked in, it may easily be kicked off by the child or be caught in the wheels of a stroller or the like.
Various prior art coverings have attempted to solve this problem. A typical prior art covering fits over the seating device and attaches to it by means of an elastic periphery. An opening is provided for the head of the child, while a zipper extending downwardly from the opening facilitates access to the child. The inner side of such a covering is typically made from a soft material such as a cotton or polyester fleece.
However, such coverings are unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. A child seated with such a covering is often not directly in contact with the fleece material on the inside of the covering, and cold air may enter at the opening provided in the covering and lead to the loss of heat from the child""s body. Additionally, it is somewhat cumbersome to place the child in the seating device or to remove it therefrom while the covering is attached, even when the zipper is opened fully. In addition, it is possible that the zipper itself may catch on the child""s clothing, damaging it and possibly injuring the child. Alternatively, the covering may be removed before placing the child in the seating device, but the elastic periphery used to attach the covering to the seating device typically requires the application of some force, which is difficult when the child is in the seat, and the child may also be alarmed by the process of reattaching the covering. Furthermore, although such prior art coverings typically are provided with a soft material on the inner side thereof, this material only covers the front side of the seated child; on its rear side, the child comes into contact with the actual seating device, and it is often desirable that some soft, thermally insulating material be placed between the seating device and the child""s rear side as well.
Additionally, some prior art coverings consist of blankets that are simply provided with holes that receive the straps of a seating device such as a car seat. However, such coverings are not fitted to the seating device, do not attach thereto, and are thus cumbersome to install, and the position thereof is likely to change as the child moves within the seating device.
There has, thus, been a need in the field for a covering for children""s seating devices which allows easy access to children seated therein and yet is comfortable to the child. Desirably, the covering should be readily attachable to the child""s seat.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a covering is provided for children""s seating devices such as car seats, strollers, swings, infant carriers, or the like. The covering includes a main body portion which is configured to attach to the seating device, and at least one blanket flap portion provided at an interior part of the main body portion. The blanket flap portion is foldably coupled to the main body portion and sized such that the flap can cover a child seated in the seating device when the blanket flap portion is inwardly folded. A child is placed thereon so that the rear of the child comes into contact with the main body portion, which covers the seating device. The harness straps or the like of the seating device, if any, which serve to secure the child within the seating device, are then engaged, and the blanket flap portion is then folded.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for insultating a child in a child""s seating device. The method includes attaching a covering to the seating device. The covering includes a main body portion that forms a pocket sized and shaped to fit over the seating device, as well as least one blanket flap portion extending from the main body portion. The child is placed within the seating device over the main body portion of the covering, and the blanket flap portion is folded inwardly over the child.